<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Triplet Trouble: The Great Cleansing by neeharlow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237584">Triplet Trouble: The Great Cleansing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeharlow/pseuds/neeharlow'>neeharlow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben being gross, F/M, Kylo is sick of Ben's shit, Porn Addiction, Sex Talk, bad words, brotherly beatings, brothers being brothers, but it's pretty vanilla right now, embarrassing shit, if I miss any warnings please tell me, mentions of masturbation addiction, some one get matty some therapy, talks of trauma to penis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeharlow/pseuds/neeharlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara are coming for visit. The boys need to clean. This is a Four part story. Each Chapter is dedicated to each of the boys. Modern AU of the Organa-Solo triplets. (Same Universe as Ben's Boner Mishap which takes place before this.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Triplet Trouble: The Great Cleansing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some months after Ben's ER visit the boys get tasked with cleaning their rooms. More insanity ensues. Ben buddy, ya got a problem bud. &gt;:/ But Ben and his tissues- I mean issues, are just some of the fun things they uncover.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leia called her triplet boys down to the living room. First was Matt the youngest who knew better than to make his mother wait when called, second was Kylo who just wanted to get whatever it was over and done with, and then the two waited for the third brother who slowly made his way down the stairs and plopped himself down on the couch. </p>
<p>“Sup?” Ben asked, shoveling some M&amp;Ms into his mouth from the side table candy holder.</p>
<p>Kylo side eyed Ben, “Seriously?” he asked.</p>
<p>“What?” Ben asked, popping another candy into his mouth. </p>
<p>“Boys…” Leia’s voice cut through the boys’ before they could start in. “This weekend Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara are coming to visit. You know what that means?”</p>
<p>“Kylo has to stay home this weekend?” Ben asked smugly. </p>
<p>Leia sighed, “Other than that, Ben, do you know what that means?”</p>
<p>Ben thinks hard, wrecking his brain all while a smug smirk starts to spread across Kylo’s face. He scratched his head and shrugged. </p>
<p>“Dunno.” Ben replied. </p>
<p>Kylo turns and stares at Ben a shit eating grin on his face, “It means Benji Boy that we have to clean our rooms.” </p>
<p>Ben paled several shades, “W-what?” </p>
<p>Kylo’s grin turned sadistic, “What’s wrong Benny? Surely your room can’t be that filthy?”</p>
<p>Ben frowned, clearly not amused, “No filthier than your internet search history Kylo.” he countered staring at his brother dead in the eyes as if daring the older Solo triplet to try him in front of their mother.</p>
<p>Matt just stood staring at his feet wishing that for once his brothers could just be civil. “I’ll help…” he mumbled hoping to stop a fight from breaking out in the Organa-Solo living room. “I’ll help you Ben.”</p>
<p>Leia smiled at her youngest and cupped his face, “My sweet Matty…” she cooed. Matts shrunk down a bit so his mom could kiss his forehead. “As for you two…” she glared at Ben and Kylo pointing at them threateningly, “I don’t want a repeat of Thanksgiving. Do you understand me?” </p>
<p>Ben’s face lit up and he started cackling, “Oh fuck!! I’d completely forgotten about that!” </p>
<p>Kylo instantly went rigid, that slight twitch under his left eye returning. “No. Understood mom.” </p>
<p>Leia sighed and shook her head, “Ben… you take too much joy in your brother’s misery.” </p>
<p>Ben doubled over wheezing, “I do!!” </p>
<p>Kylo kicked Ben’s side causing him to fall over onto the floor groaning in pain between wheezing breaths of laughter. </p>
<p>“....Worth it…” Ben wheezed. </p>
<p>“Kylo!” Leia yelled. “Now you get to also help clean Ben’s room.” </p>
<p>“What?” Kylo asked, Leia crossed her arms over her chest to show there was no debating the punishment. “Fine.” he sighed, rolling his eyes. </p>
<p>Leia gave a final shake of her head and walked away. Ben began cackling once more and Kylo gave him another kick in the ribs to try and shut him up. </p>
<p>“STILL WORTH IS FUCK FACE!” </p>
<p>Matt then had to grab Kylo before he could add a finishing blow and put the middle idiot in a coma. Although Matt had to admit a family dinner being canceled due to Kylo putting Ben into a coma sounded better than the horrors that awaited them in Ben Organa-Solo’s bedroom.  </p>
<p>“Ben, up… Or I will let Kylo finish you off.” Matt sighed, “We just need to get this shit done before Friday. It’s Tuesday. There’s no way your room is so filthy it's going to take more than two days to clean.”</p>
<p>Ben rose up like a zombie and grins mischiefly, “When was the last time you were in my room?”</p>
<p>Matt arched a suspicious brow, “.....Don’t smile like that. You’re instantly making me regret my decision to help you.” </p>
<p>“I’m not touching anything stiff…” Kylo snaps crossing his arms over his chest. </p>
<p>“Pussy.” Ben scoffed getting to his feet, “For one thing, I don’t just jerk off in random objects.”</p>
<p>Kylo and Matt glanced at each other and in unison the three said: “Anymore.”</p>
<p>“Did you get an actual toy after your brush with death?” Kylo asked sarcastically.</p>
<p>“....Not exactly.” Ben said, smirking joyfully. “I just know better than to use liquid cement in my creations.” the middle triplet went solem, “A moment of silence for Kylo’s fancy socks…” his eyes lifted as a grin spread across his face.</p>
<p>Matt had to physically restrain the eldest brother before he threw his younger sibling through the living room wall. Again. They’d already promised Leia not to have a repeat of Thanksgiving. That included any bodies being thrown through walls. Or objects being broken over middle brother’s skulls. </p>
<p>Kylo pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a very large sigh, “Why was that word plural?” </p>
<p>Ben cackles maniacally again, “Oh my sweet Kylo, wouldn’t you like to know?”</p>
<p>“No. Not really, I don’t. But I know I will eventually. And I’m not going to be very happy either way.”  Kylo says with a shrug, “So the sooner we get this shit over with the better…” he grumbled. </p>
<p>Leia poked her head back into the room before the brothers departed.</p>
<p>“Oh and your rooms too boys. Kylo I know yours is decent, however there’s  just a few things lying about that a mother shouldn’t have to see…” she leveled him with a disappointed look that had Kylo’s eyes on the floor in shame but Ben’s sudden interest, “And you Matt, yours needs the least amount of work so you can help Kylo with his too.” </p>
<p>Leia went back to the kitchen leaving the boys to get to work. The moment their mother left Ben narrowed his eyes at Kylo who merely pointed at him silently. Ben laughed and shook his head, he’d have to delve further into this fascinating subject another time. Matt stepped between them before things could escalate further. </p>
<p>“Come on, let’s get started on Ben’s room.” Matt grumbled disappearing into the kitchen, he returned with three garbage bags. </p>
<p>“Nice try…” Ben huffed and went into the kitchen, returning a few moments later with an entire new box of trash bags, “We’ll be needing all of these…” he said almost proudly. </p>
<p>“To the Pen then?” Kylo suggested. </p>
<p>Ben nodded and started up the stairs but paused, “Wait, pen? Why Pen?”</p>
<p>“Cause your a fucking pig Ben.” Kylo Snapped. </p>
<p>“Oh I get it. Pig PEN Ah Hah Hah Hah… so fucking clever Kylo.” Ben said sarcastically being sure to tuck the box under his arm so he could do a slow clap. . </p>
<p>Kylo gave him a harsh shove, “Just fucking go fuck head…” </p>
<p>“Can you two go five mintues without starting shit?” Matt asked following his brothers up the stairs. </p>
<p>“Holy shit Matt you hear that?” Ben asked, stopping again halfway up the stairs. </p>
<p>“What?” Matt asked, Ben held up his finger, “What Ben?”</p>
<p>“Shut up and just listen!” Ben yelled. </p>
<p>Matt shuts up and tries to listen for whatever Ben was talking about while Kylo’s eyes were so far back in his skull he fears he may get a peak of his own brain. He knew what was coming. </p>
<p>“You hear it now?” Ben asked, Matt shook his head, “You not complaining? Sounds good, huh?” </p>
<p>Matt looks up at Kylo and begged him with his eyes to push Ben towards his room before they both needed bail money after being arrested for fratricide. Kylo gave another hard shove and Ben finally began walking up the rest of the way. </p>
<p>Downstairs Han and Leia are listening to the boys argue on their way up the stairs. There was a brief moment of silence followed by a door squeaking open, two gasps of horror and a burst of laughter.</p>
<p>“BENJAMEN OLSEN ORGANA-SOLO WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK!?” </p>
<p>Han and Leia looked at each other, they’d never heard Matt raise his voice like that before. They were caught between worry and fascination. They stared at each other for a good sixty seconds both unsure if they should go up there or just let things play out until one of the brothers lost it. Which by the sounds of it may actually be Matt rather than Kylo this time. But both went back to reading, the boys could handle each other. They were adults after all.</p>
<p> “I give it two hours before we have to pry Kylo’s hands off around Ben’s neck.” Han said looking at Leia over his newspaper. </p>
<p>Leia merely sighed and sipped her tea. It was going to be a long week.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, comments and Kudos are adored! Come bother me on tumblr and twitter @neeharlow &amp; neeharlowwrites</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>